starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Quarsh Panaka
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Mariek Panaka | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 BBY, Onoam | titel = Captain Colonel Moff | bijnaam = The Quickest Eyes on Naboo | functie = Leider van de Royal Naboo Security Forces | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (Ascension Gun) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Naboo Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} Quarsh Panaka was de trouwe lijfwacht van Queen Amidala gedurende de blokkade van de Trade Federation in 32 BBY. Verschillende van zijn plannen bleken cruciaal te zijn in de overwinning. Later volgde hij Palpatine in zijn New Order en werd hij de Moff van de Chommell Sector. Biografie Jeugd & Veruna Quarsh Panaka groeide op te Naboo maar spendeerde een groot deel van zijn militaire opleiding op andere werelden waar hij ervaring opdeed in een Republic Task Force. Die Task Force vocht onder andere in de Chommell Sector tegen piloten. Toen hij terugkeerde op Naboo nam hij dienst als Lieutenant bij de Royal Naboo Security Forces onder Captain Magneta en King Veruna. De altijd ernstige Panaka was steeds op zoek om zijn job beter te kunnen uitvoeren en bedacht bijvoorbeeld de kabels in de S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistols. Toen Amidala als koningin werd verkozen, besliste ze om Panaka te promoveren tot leider van de Royal Naboo Security Forces. Om de veiligheid van Amidala te garanderen bedacht Panaka een plan waarin Amidala's handmaidens zich zouden vermommen op cruciale momenten en zo de aandacht van de échte Queen zouden kunnen afleiden. Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY) thumb|left|250px|Captain Panaka Captain Panaka bleef tijdens de naderende dreiging van de Trade Federation trouw aan de zijde van Amidala. Hij vreesde dat dit een gevecht zou worden dat onmogelijk kon worden gewonnen door zijn militie die toch voor een groot deel bestond uit vrijwilligers. Panaka moest toezien hoe de Neimoidians Theed Palace innamen en Amidala gevangennamen. Ondertussen had de echte Amidala van identiteit gewisseld en had Sabé haar plaats ingenomen. De groep werd echter bevrijd door twee Jedi die als ambassadeurs naar Naboo waren gestuurd maar geen akkoord hadden kunnen bereiken. Ook zij zagen de ernst van de situatie in en raadden Amidala aan om te vluchten. Nadat het Royal Starship schade had opgenomen, besloten de Jedi om een tussenstop te maken op Tatooine. Dit was tegen de zin van Panaka die het geen goed idee vond om Amidala in aanraking te brengen met de Hutts. Vermoedelijk stak het Panaka tegen de borst dat de raad van de Jedi hoger werd ingeschat door Amidala dan zijn advies. Panaka identificeerde wel R2-D2, de Astromech Droid die het Royal Starship had gered tijdens de vlucht van Naboo. thumb|right|200px|Panaka in het Royal Starship Op Tatooine bleek Panaka samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi achter om het schip te bewaken. Hij adviseerde wel aan Qui-Gon Jinn om Padmé, één van de 'handmaidens' mee te nemen naar de stad. Panaka wist immers al langer dat de avontuurlijke aard van Amidala niet snel kon worden ingedijkt. Op aanraden van Kenobi was het verboden om een oproep van Sio Bibble te beantwoorden die - onder dwang - vroeg om terug te keren naar Naboo. Panaka was verheugd om te zien dat de nodige wisselstukken alsnog werden gevonden en dat hun tocht naar Coruscant kon worden voortgezet. Op Coruscant volgde Amidala de raad op van Senator Palpatine om een Vote of no Confidence uit te spreken over Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Panaka vond dit goed nieuws aangezien hij een aanhanger was van Palpatine. Toen Amidala sprak over een terugkeer naar Naboo wist Panaka niet goed wat daarover te denken aangezien hij vreesde dat de Trade Federation hen zou arresteren. Amidala wou de help inroepen van Gungans, al had Panaka daar geen goed oog in. Hij vermoedde dat de Gungans al waren vernietigd door de Trade Federation en had dus geen vertrouwen in hun toekomstige bondgenoten. De trotse en eigenzinnige Panaka beschouwde het ook niet echt als een eer om te moeten knielen voor Boss Rugor Nass. Amidala slaagde er echter in een overeenkomst te bereiken om zo de inname van Naboo tot een halt te roepen. Samen met Amidala ging Panaka proberen om Viceroy Nute Gunray uit te schakelen. Via een geheime weg konden Blue Group en Red Group makkelijk Theed binnendringen en via de Theed Hangar baanden ze zich een weg naar de Throne Room. Darth Maul blokkeerde echter de doorgang en een langere route drong zich noodzakelijk op. thumb|right|250px|Panaka forceert een ontsnappingsroute Daarin stuitten Amidala en de Royal Palace Guards op B1 Battle Droids. Panaka had echter een idee en met zijn S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol schoot hij een raam aan duigen waarna een groepje via de kabels (die Panaka had bedacht) een paar verdiepingen konden stijgen en zo dichter bij de Throne Room geraken. De groep werd echter overmeesterd maar dankzij Sabé, opnieuw vermomd als de Queen, werden de Neimoidians afgeleid en konden Amidala en Panaka - dankzij verstopte Q2 Hold-Out Blasters - de Neimoidians overmeesteren. Naboo was weer bevrijd en Panaka dacht dat de Neimoidians vaarwel konden zeggen aan hun organisatie. Tijdens het feest op Theed stond Panaka samen met de andere helden op de voorgrond van de festiviteiten. Na de blokkade Panaka bleef in dienst van Amidala tot op het einde van haar termijn als koningin. De relatie tussen Amidala en haar lijfwacht werden echter minder hartelijk. Panaka was een voorstander om de veiligheid van Naboo te verstrengen, terwijl Amidala daar geen voorstander van was. Toen Amidala Senator van Naboo werd, zette Panaka een stap opzij om plaats te maken voor zijn neef, Gregar Typho. Panaka werkte verder als de veiligheidschef van Queen Jamillia. Panaka's nicht, Versé, ging in dienst als handmaiden bij Amidala, maar overleed in 22 BBY in een aanslag op Coruscant. Tijdens de Clone Wars ontmoette Panaka meerdere malen Bail Organa. Imperial Moff Panaka's trouw aan Palpatine was altijd vrij duidelijk geweest. Panaka werd Moff onder de Emperor Palpatine van de Chommell Sector. Panaka bouwde een chalet op Onoam, een van de manen van Naboo. In 3 BBY sprak Panaka met Queen Dalné van Naboo en met Leia Organa, de prinses van Alderaan in zijn chalet. Panaka was verbaasd door het uiterlijk van Leia, zeker toen ze kledij vanop Naboo droeg. Ze herinnerde hem sterk aan Amidala. Dalné en Leia wilden met Panaka praten over de werkomstandigheden van de plaatselijke mijnwerkers, maar Panaka probeerde het gesprek te sturen richting het verleden van Leia. Zo vroeg hij naar haar biologische ouders en kwam hij tot het vermoeden dat Leia de verloren dochter zou kunnen zijn van Amidala. Panaka wilde Palpatine inlichten van zodra de bezoekers waren vertrokken, maar daar zou hij geen tijd meer voor krijgen. Een bom explodeerde in zijn chalet, waardoor het gebouw en Panaka werden opgeblazen. Leia ontdekte later dat dit het werk was van de Partisans van Saw Gerrera. Een standbeeldje dat Panaka aan Palpatine schonk, was aanwezig aan boord van de Death Star II in een van Palpatine's kamers. Achter de Schermen *Panaka werd gespeeld door de Britse acteur Hugh Quarshie. *Panaka keerde niet meer terug in andere films omdat Quarshie de rol van Panaka, net als zijn loon, niet voldoende vond. Zodoende werd Gregar Typho in het leven geroepen. *Het feit dat Panaka toch Naboo contacteerde, staat in The Essential Atlas. *Panaka kreeg pas zijn voornaam in 2014 in een 'verwijderde' passage uit The Essential Guide to Warfare die werd gepubliceerd op de officiële blog. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Panaka in de Databank *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: Galactic Atlas *Queen's Shadow *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Monster - Kortverhaal *The Essential Atlas *Showdown at Naboo category:Mensen category:De Naboo category:Royal Naboo Security Forces category:Moffs